


Downtown Gang {name may change later on}

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a lawless place, somewhere, anywhere, there is a little group of teenagers that call themselves the "downtown gang", a bunch of poor kids from - mostly - failed experiments thrown out in the street to survive on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown Gang {name may change later on}

**Author's Note:**

> Never really finished this, but maybe one day I will keep going? I mean it is a good concept, I just couldn't really "explore" it the way I wanted, when I could, so yeah, maybe one day.

In a city somewhere, at least at night, you will probably see people actually fighting crime, like in the movies and cartoons. But don't be afraid of anything, it's not like some kind of cartoon-ish villain will jump out of the shadows and do anything to you at all, like I said, they are **actually** fighting crime, that means, normal crimes like robbery, and normal things like that. Than you may as well ask “ _why are they fighting crime like that, then?_ ”, and that's simple question has an even more simple answer, **because no one else is going to** , yes, it's just as I say, no one else is going to.

No matter what you say, or how you look at it, that peaceful town is actually a lawless place where whatever can be done and said, no police, nor army, do what you want, but remember, they  **are** there, and they  **will** try all they can to actually save that little piece of hell they see as their one and only heaven. Most of this kids lost their parents while young, growing up in the streets filled with all kinds of people, but in the middle of those builds some of them found a home, something they could call their family, this quite little gang that call themselves the”downtown gang”, At first, it may seem like just a bunch of random kids going around doing justice with their fists, but actually, most of them are just the “rests” of what happened in the city, experiments, most of them.

 


End file.
